¿Verdad o consecuencia?
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: Las consecuencias son malas... bueno, las verdades también... Ay, Haruna, Haruna, no deberías jugar esos juegos con unas amigas aburridas...


**¿Verdad o consecuencia?**

– Dale, le toca a Haruna – exclamó Lika.

– Ah... ¿Por qué yo? Que vaya Natsumi – criticó Haruna.

– No, no, no, solo a vos te falta… – se burló Natsumi – ¿verdad o consecuencia?

A eso era a lo que estaban jugando las chicas en el campamento. Era una tarde lluviosa, no había entrenamiento. Faltaba un partido de ganar el mundial. Estaban Natsumi, Aki, Lika, Touko, Fuyuka y Haruna en la cocina sin nada que hacer, así que decidieron jugar a verdad o consecuencia.

– ¿Y? dale – dijo ansiosa Aki. Verdad… – dijo Haruna sin saber dónde meterse.

– ¿Es verdad que te gusta Sakuma? – se adelantó Touko.

– Consecuencia – cambió rápidamente Haruna colorada por la pregunta.

– Andá al salón dónde están todos los chicos y dale un beso a Sakuma frente a tu hermano – dijo Lika riéndose al estilo Kogure.

– Si, me gusta Sakuma, ¿Quién sigue? – preguntó Haruna tratando de zafar de aquello.

– ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta Sakuma? – preguntó Fuyuka con cara de wtf?

– Callate, que a vos te gusta Fudo – se burló Haruna.

– Bueno, bueno, pero vos elegiste consecuencia, así que vas a ese salón y le das un beso en la boca a Sakuma – dijo Kino.

– A ustedes no se les puede llamar amigas – sentenció Haruna yéndose de la cocina.

– A no, eso sí que no. Vos vas al salón y hacés lo que te dijimos – dijo Natsumi parándose y empujándola.

– ¿Y si no lo hago? – Haruna se puso a la defensiva.

– Vamos y le contamos a Kidou que saliste durante un mes con Fubuki – dijo Aki.

– Y que Tachimukai siempre te regala rosas – dijo Fuyuka.

– Y que Genda te pidió que seas su novia – dijo Natsumi.

– Y que Fudo te comió la boca el otro día y la verdad no sabemos si te gustó, sin ofender Fuyuka – dijo Lika.

…

___– Haruna ¿tenés novio? – preguntó Fudo mientras la menor cocinaba.  
– ¿Eh? No sé a qué viene esa pregunta – admitió Haruna sin prestarle demasiada atención.  
– A esto…  
Y así como así, Fudo le robó un beso a la hermana de su enemigo…  
_

…

– ¡No me gustó! – gritó Haruna – y no me comió la boca, fue solo un beso…

– Y que Kazemaru te manda piropos… nunca pensé eso del emo – dijo Touko.

– ¿Algo más? –preguntó desilusionada Haruna por el tipo de amigas que tenía la desgracia de tener.

– Nada más, pero eso basta para que tu hermano no te deje tener vida social durante, mínimo, veinte años – dijo Aki sacando cuentas.

– Ah, también que… na', nada más… – contestó Lika – nada más que me acuerde en este momento, aunque siempre se puede inventar algo más, o simplemente esperar a que se te declare Tobitaka…

– Okey… ya lo hago… – dijo Haruna saliendo de la cocina.

Todas las chicas salieron detrás de ella. No se iban a perder aquel fantástico momento en el cual se formaba una nueva pareja. Aparte, todas estaba ansiosas por ver la cara de Kidou al presenciar aquella escena. Si, a veces un grupo de chicas adolescentes pueden ser demasiados malvadas.  
Haruna estaba nerviosa. No se valía que sus propias amigas la obligaran a hacer aquella cosa. No es que le desagradase la idea de darle un beso a Sakuma. Lo que le desagradaba era tener que hacer frente a todos los chicos, incluyendo a su hermano. Estaba terminante muerta. Además de que Kidou era capaz de meterla en un convento de monjas por aquello que iba a hacer. Aparte, Sakuma no sentía nada por ella. Quedaba recontra mal que fuera así de la nada y lo besara en la boca sin ninguna explicación aparente._ "¡Comeme tierra!" _Gritaba Haruna mentalmente. No quería hacerlo, pero las chicas en verdad eran capaces de contarle todo aquello a Kidou. Y eso sí que haría un gran problema. Yutto se pelaría con Genda, molería a palos a Fudo, le cortaría el pelo a Kazemaru, encerraría a Tachimukai en un cuarto (el portero sufre de claustrofobia) y la verdad no sabía que era capaz de hacerle a Fubuki. Lo tenía que hacer por el bien de varias personas…

– Chicos, ¿dónde está Sakuma? – preguntó Lika apenas llegaron al salón.

– Acá estoy ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sakuma mirando al grupo de chicas.

– Emm… Haruna tiene que darte algo – dijo Fuyuka empujando a la peli azul frente a Sakuma.

– ¿Qué pasa Haruna? ¿Qué me tenés que dar? – preguntó Sakuma un poco confundido.

– ¿Me perdonás? – preguntó Haruna completamente colorada mirando el suelo.

– ¿Por qué Haruna? ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó ya preocupado el peli blanco por la petición de la hermana de su amigo.

– Por esto – completó la de anteojos.

Se puso de puntitas de pie y le dio un pequeño beso a Sakuma en la boca. Fue pequeñito, pequeñito, ya que en la consecuencia no se especificaba que tipo de beso debía ser. Así, chiquitito, chiquitito… Haruna se separó un poco completamente roja. Se sentía feliz por haber besado al chico que le gusta, pero se sentía totalmente tonta por hacerlo en tales circunstancias.  
Ahora, lo que pasó a continuación, nadie en todo el salón se lo esperaba… Sakuma abrazó a Haruna por la cintura y la besó otra vez, esta vez era uno de esos besos de novela, largos y románticos. Otonashi se sorprendió, pero al instante respondió al beso positivamente.

– ¡Sakuma! – se escuchó un grito que retumbó en todo el comedor proveniente de cierto hermano sobreprotector que observaba la escena.

Sakuma se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, así que, colorado como estaba, le dedicó una sonrisita a Haruna y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Y detrás de él salió a correrlo un chico de googles completamente furioso que respondía al nombre de Kidou.  
Haruna quedó completamente colorada y asombrada por lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Sakuma había correspondido su beso? Si, y de qué forma…

.

– Andá a hablar con él – le decía Aki a Haruna mientras las dos charlaban en el cuarto de la menor.

– No – repetía Haruna un tanto colorada al recordar lo que había pasado en la tarde.

– Dale – insistía.

– No.

– Por favor…

– No.

– Hablo yo ¿querés?

– Tampoco. Aki, basta. Lo que pasó hoy ya fue… – dijo Haruna queriendo hablar otra cosa.

– Haruna, no es normal que un pibe te corresponda un bendito beso de esa manera. Vos pediste perdón por anticipado ¿bien? Así que lo tuyo fue por una razón, aparte, por el beso que le diste… ni Endo besa tan cortito… y eso que los besos de él son cortos – dijo Aki tratando de convencer a su amiga.

– ¡Basta! – dijo Haruna tirándose en su cama y hundiendo la cabeza contra la almohada.

– ¿Por qué no querés? – preguntó la mayor.

– porque… ¿Cómo voy a hacer? _"Ah, hola Sakuma, te venía a decir que si hoy te besé fue porque tengo un grupo de amigas psicópatas que me obligaron a hacerlo"_ – dijo sarcásticamente la de anteojos.

– No, pero vas y te disculpas por el beso. Y luego le preguntás por qué rayos te correspondió de esa manera. Así nos dejamos de tener dudas.

– No.

– ¡Haruna! ¡No podés ser tan infantil! – Criticó su amiga – o vas vos o voy yo, decidite.

– No seas así Aki, no me hagas esto… No tengo el valor suficiente de ir y preguntarle qué pasó hoy… lo besé por un simple juego… – dijo Haruna sentándose en la cama y poniéndose a jugar con su osito de peluche.

Aki quedó callada, mirando la puerta. Haruna estaba lo más entretenida con el oso que ni notó cuando su amiga se fue del cuarto y entró cierto peli blanco.

– Aki ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó levantando la vista al no escuchar las quejas de su amiga.

Haruna quedó completamente estatua al ver a Sakuma en su habitación. Se puso colorada ¿Qué tanto había escuchado? ¿Habría escuchado la parte de que decía que le gustaba?

– Sa-Sakuma ¿q-qué hacés acá? – preguntó la peli azulina.

– Etto… – Sakuma tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer – venia a hablar sobre…

– ¿lo de hoy?

– Si…

Se hizo un largo silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabía que debía decir ¿Por qué había pasado lo de hoy? ¿Por qué ahora le daba tanta vergüenza hablar de ello? Cómo si no fuera normal tener vergüenza de lo que había pasado.

– Sentate si querés – ofreció la de anteojos sentándose al borde de la cama.

– Gracias – accedió el mayor.

Haruna se tranquilizó un poco, o al menos eso parecía, porque por dentro se moría de los nervios.

– ¿Por qué me besaste hoy? – preguntó Sakuma.

Haruna tragó en seco. De verdad, quedaría como una completa tarada a decirle: porque estaba jugando a verdad o consecuencia. Aparte, si daba esa explicación, quería decir que no gustaba de él, aunque fuera todo lo contrario. No, realmente no le daba la cara para decirle la verdad. De verdad, quedaría mal.

– Etto…

– ¿Fue un simple juego? – preguntó Sakuma.

El semblante del delantero había cambiado considerablemente. Estaba completamente serio. Aunque si se lo miraba fijamente, se podría dar cuenta de que también estaba algo triste.

– Haruna ¿fue un simple juego? ¿Besarme así de la nada, metiéndome en problemas con mi mejor amigo? – preguntó con casi un tono de enojo.

– No, no así, pero… – trató de decir la jovencita. Estaba más que nerviosa, asustada por lo que podría pasar con respecto a Sakuma. ¿Tan mal había estado lo que había hecho?

– ¿Entonces?

– Estaba jugando a verdad o consecuencia con las chicas… – dijo mirando el suelo.

Haruna realmente se sentía horrible. Se sentía idiota, tarada. Se sentía simplemente mal.

– ¡Por eso! – Gritó enojado Sakuma – ¡Solo por eso me peleé con mis mejores amigos!

– Por favor, perdoname, de verdad – rogó Haruna con casi lágrimas en los ojos – perdoname Sakuma, yo nunca pensé que te ibas a enojar tanto. Yo… nunca creí que me traería tantas consecuencias.

Sakuma se fue enojado de la habitación de Haruna. De un portazo cerró la puerta, dejando a una jovencita completamente triste.

.

_"Que alguien se atreva a decirme que lo que hice fue completamente estúpido porque no le voy a creer. ¡Haruna me besó por un estúpido juego de niñas! Y yo me siento como un idiota. Me besó por dos segundos, en los cuales me sentí en el cielo. Yo la besé y me sentí en el completo paraíso. Pero como todo fue una estupidez suya ¿Qué tengo que hacer yo? ¿Eh? ¿Decirle 'no Haruna, no pasa nada, todo bien'? Kidou casi me mata. Y si empezamos a contar las demás consecuencias: ya me llegó una amenaza de muerte de Fudo en conjunto con Tobitaka; no sé cómo, pero Genda ya se enteró y me llamó para decirme que ya no seriamos más amigos; el emo, digo, Kazemaru me vino a patotear a mi cuarto con Tachimukai y Fubuki (en realidad, eso tres son puro chamuyo, ¿a mí me van a venir a pegar?). Soy un idiota por haberla besado como respuesta hoy. Soy un completísimo idiota." _  
Sakuma se encontraba en su cuarto golpeando fuertemente la pared. Estaba furioso por todo lo que había pasado, pero más aún por haber sido un idiota y haber besado a Haruna después de todo… se sentía un idiota. Y a la vez, se sentía completamente triste. Cuando alguien besa a otra persona es signo de que le gusta, o sea que para Sakuma, el que Haruna lo hubiese besado era signo de que gustaba de él, no de que tenía un juego con sus amigas. ¡Haruna lo había besado y ni siquiera gustaba de él! Tenía ganas de encerrarse en su cuarto y de no ver a absolutamente nadie.

– Sakuma ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó Kidou golpeando la puerta.

– Ya te pedí perdón por el beso con tu hermana, ahora no quiero hablar con nadie.

– ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó entrando a la habitación, encontrándose con un Sakuma sentado en su cama, abrazándose las piernas, escondiendo su cara entre sus brazos.

– Perdón por decir esto, pero tu hermana hace cualquiera… – dijo enojado levantando la vista.

Kidou hizo un amague a contestar, ya que le había molesta tal dicho, pero se contuvo. Pudo notar la tristeza que reflejaba su amigo. Había pasado algo grave.

– Perdoname por discutir hoy con vos… es que creo que soy medio sobreprotector – se disculpó el de googles sentándose a lado de su amigo.

– No hay problema Kidou, entiendo todo… – dijo volviendo a esconder su cara.

– ¿Qué pasó con mi hermana? Desde abajo se escuchó tu grito y el portazo que diste.

– Ya te lo dije, tu hermana hace cualquiera. Te juro que me las jugué todas al besarla hoy en el salón, porque creí que ella gustaba de mí… – ahí se detuvo, le dolía volver a recordar aquello.

– ¿Y qué pasó?

– Me dijo que lo hizo simplemente porque estaba jugando con las demás chicas – respondió el de parche, golpeando a la almohada como si esta tuviese la culpa de algo.

– No, Haruna no es así… ella… ella no haría algo así simplemente por un juego…

– ¡Pero me dijo eso! – dijo enojado elevando al voz. Le dolía escuchar que todos lo contradijeran en algo que para él estaba más que claro – Por la culpa de esa mi mejor amigo me odia, la poca amistad que estaba entablando con Fudo desapareció, Kazemaru, Fubuki y Tachimukai me vinieron a amenazar y quién sabe que más me pase… Y todo por dejarme llevar por un estúpido impulso.

– ¡No hablés así!

– ¡Es la maldita verdad Kidou! ¡Tu hermana me vio la cara de idiota! ¡Me usó para reírse de mí! – Dijo Sakuma tratando de aguantarse todo lo que tenía adentro, pero era demasiado.

– De verdad no creo que Haruna te haya hecho eso con esa intención… – determinó Kidou.

– Lo decís porque sos su hermano Kidou, pero mientras más vueltas le doy, más me doy cuenta de que es verdad – dijo el peli gris parándose – si no estás de acuerdo conmigo lo acepto, pero tampoco quiero que me lo restriegues en la cara.

El dueño de la habitación abrió la puerta, con intención de que el de rastas de fuera de allí, acto que fue hecho por el anterior mencionado.

– A mí nadie me saca de la cabeza que Haruna jugó conmigo…

.

– Haruna, decime por qué rayos mi amigo se siente… – dijo Kidou entrando a la habitación de la anteriormente mencionada, pero no terminó su frase al ver el estado de su hermanita: estaba casi en la misma posición que Sakuma, pero ella si había tenido el valor de llorar, no como el anterior que solo expresaba sus sentimientos en palabras – ¿Qué pasó?

– Cree que solo jugué con él y nada que ver… – dijo entre sollozos.

– Haru…

– ¡Yo lo quiero Yutto! ¡Yo quiero a Sakuma! ¡Yo no lo quise lastimar! Lo juro… – dijo la jovencita siendo contenida por un abrazo de su hermano mayor – yo no quise jugar con él…

Kidou abrazó más fuerte a su hermanita, la pobre estaba muy triste por lo sucedido con Sakuma. Ella no había querido jugar con él, fue tan solo un malentendido.

– Haru… vení, explicame que pasó…

Acto seguido, Haruna le contó a su hermano lo que había pasado, el por qué del beso, la razón de que Sakuma estuviera enojado…

– Fue un malentendido ¿verdad? – preguntó Kidou secándole las lágrimas a su hermanita.

– Si, pero yo contribuí a que pasara. No lo tendría que haber besado. También me tendría que haber sabido explicar hace un rato… yo tengo la culpa de todo y Sakuma está en todo su maldito derecho de enojarse – dijo Haruna volviendo a llorar.

– Pero ahora querés que todo pase ¿verdad? Dale Haruna, acostate y mañana hablás con él ¿sí? Y le explicas todo lo que pasó – dijo Kidou besando la frente de su hermanita.

– Está bien Yutto, gracias… – dijo algo apenada Haruna – andá a dormir vos también que mañana tenés partido…

Kidou se fue -no sin antes darle las buenas noches-.  
Haruna se puso su pijama y se acostó. Trató de dormirse, pero simplemente daba vueltas y vueltas y más vueltas.

.

Eran como las tres de la madrugada y ella tan solo estaba abrazada a su osito tratando de poder dormirse, pero una y otra vez volvía a su mente el recuerdo de la mirada de enojo de Sakuma.  
No podía dormir, no quería dormir… le molestaba estar peleada con Sakuma de esa manera…

– Sa-Sakuma – susurró bajito Haruna golpeando en la puerta del nombrado.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a que la peli-azulina entrara en la habitación, en la cual la cama seguía aún armada.  
Haruna vio que Sakuma no se había cambiado, llevaba la ropa de día y estaba usando su netbook.

– Perdón por venir a molestar, pensé que estarías durmiendo – dijo Haruna bajando la cabeza un poco.

Sakuma chasqueó la lengua, como si estuviera molesto de la interrupción de la chiquilla.  
Haruna notó esto, así que decidió dar la vuelta, de regreso a su cuarto, pero una mano la detuvo de la muñeca. Sintió como Sakuma la abrazaba por la espalda sin darle siquiera tiempo a reaccionar.

– ¿Me perdonás? – preguntó Sakuma con un hilito de voz.

Haruna no pude mediar ni media palabra que comenzó a sollozar.  
Sakuma se preocupó por esto, rápidamente dio la vuelta y la miró a los ojos, Haruna lloraba sin parar. No pudo hacer más que volver a abrazarla, mientras la menor se aferraba a su remera.

– ¿Qué te pasa Haruna? No llorés por favor… – pidió el delantero acariciándole el cabello.

– Es-es que vos… vos… vos no deberías disculparte… y-yo fui la tonta que causó t-todo esto… – respondió la pequeña periodista abrazándolo más fuerte.

– Haruna… no es verdad… yo…

– ¡Si es verdad! es que las chicas me hicieron la prenda porque sabían que yo gustaba de vos… y yo al final la hice… y… y… – trataba de hilar palabra la chica

Sakuma la soltó del abrazo, tomó su cara entre sus manos y sin esperar más palabras, plantó un dulce beso en sus labios. Uno de esos besos que no tienen otra intención que darle conocer al otro su cariño. Sakuma quería mostrarle todo su cariño a la menor.  
Haruna se sorprendió pero terminó aceptando gustosamente ese beso, rodeando el cuello del mayor con sus brazos, mientras el susodicho la aferraba fuertemente de la cintura.  
Se separaron bastante sonrojados ambos, Haruna no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos al mayor.

– Basta… ¿sí? Basta… fui un tonto al haberte gritado así – dijo Sakuma limpiándole las lágrimas con los pulgares – te amo ¿bien? No me gusta verte así…

– Pe-pero yo… no… n-no debía… no debía haber… haber accedido a lo que las chicas me… me pidieron – dijo la del pelo azul tratando de tranquilizar su respiración.

– Pero lo hiciste, y ya está. Aún así… si no lo hubieras hecho, vos y yo no estaríamos así ahora ¿No lo creés? – La consoló el joven de parche, acariciándole la mejilla, tratando de que levantar la vista. – Dale, poné una sonrisa, no me gusta verte triste.

– Bu-bueno… ¿pe-pero seguís e-enojado? — pregunto la muchachita con cierta inocencia, tratando de poder respirar normalmente.

—No… ¿Bien? Por favor… poné una sonrisa… por lo único que tenés que llorar es por felicidad…

— Entonces soy feliz… — dijo Haruna abrazando a Sakuma de tal manera que ambos cayeron a la cama…

Sakuma no hizo más que abrazarla fuertemente y posar un beso en la cabeza de la menor. Se encontraba demasiado feliz como para hacer cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿Verdad o consecuencia? — preguntó el mayor.

La menor sonrió de una manera poco inocente… y bueno… digamos que no siempre las consecuencias son tan malas como aparentan…  
Esa sería una noche larga…

* * *

Ohaiyo! conocen a una tal Kaiyo-san... bueno, ella antes era Yoichi-san... y bueno, muchos nicks... El tema que es este es un fic que ella me pidió... Condenada nee-chan que me hace escribir hetero... xD

Pero pasando a lo siguiente... Espero que les haya gustado... a mi gusto, salió horrible... Es que cuando me siento incómoda escribiendo no me salen bien las cosas... Además... este fic tiene medio año agendado, así que obviamente tiene errores que me da hueva corregir... Wi!~ Eso demuestra que mejoré como escritora xDD

Pero como decía... Acá tenés tu maldita historia Laly! espero que te haya gustado... en el fondo te quiero ^^

Bye bye!~~

Pd: lo subí porque esta chica insistió... pero mis fics siguen en suspensión .. TODOS... al menos hasta medios de febrero... problemas con mi manita hermosa derecha ^^


End file.
